Priceless
by Kumori-hime
Summary: We all know billions of storuies about Inuyasha and Kagome, or Miroku and Sango. We heard of these couples over, and over, and over. I'm doing the other couples! So, who are Sessoumaru and Naraku with? Only one way to find out. DISCONTINUED!
1. 1 Meetings

Priceless

Chapter 1

_Italics tell you thoughts. **Bold italics tell you about character switches. **_And I'm not perfect, sometimes I'll use name suffixes, sometimes I won't. And if I spell anything wrong, tell me, kudasai.

_**Sesshoumaru**_

Sesshoumaru was bored. That was the one emotion that be always felt. Even when he was beating the crap out of the damned thing that was supposed to be his brother, he did it as a pass-time. He knew he was waiting, he just didn't know what he was waiting for.

_The Tenseiga. It wants to heal someone. _"We're leaving." he said.

"I'm coming, Sesshoumaru-sama!" shouted Rin. She had grown into a woman over the past three years, and was no longer useless. She could wield a sword, now. About five minutes after they'd left, another voice came.

"Matte, Sesshoumaru-sama!"_Shitty little toad!_

Other than boredom, Sesshoumaru's only other emotion was annoyance. He felt that almost all the time, too.

An hour later, they came across a woman lying mangled half in a stream. She was torn and bloody, and her clothing was nearly ripped to shreds. Sesshoumaru went over to her. _She's a demon_. _I wonder why she let this happen._ He drew the Tenseiga and killed the little demons surrounding her. Then he checked her pulse, as he always did, after using the Tenseiga. _She is obviously alive, yet there's no pulse. What is she? And I recognize that smell._

For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru was interested in knowing about another being. He decided to bring her. He would question her later.

He picked her up and placed her on Ah-Un, the dragon. She was surprisingly light, for 5'6".

He then felt another new emotion: worry.

_**Kikyo**_

_Why do I go after Inuyasha? There are better men out there. I can do better than a human-obsessive mutt._ She sighed. _If only I could be a live person again…! If I get rid of Naraku, I can get the Shikon jewel and become alive again! I'll get myself eternal life, too. Finally, a plan._

Kikyo summoned her soul stealers back from their duties and went to Naraku's castle. She knew that Naraku would be there. She also knew he wouldn't be expecting her to kill him, but would assume that she brought the last shard of the jewel for him. It would be easy. One burst of energy, and it would be over. The stupid man would die.

She arrived at the castle. Naraku admitted her, not knowing that she would kill him. She walked confidently to his room, with her left hand clenched, so he would think that she was holding the shard. Upon her arrival, Naraku spoke: "Ah, Kikyo. You bring the last shard. Thank you." Kikyo created an image of the shard in her hand, that looked and felt like the real thing, but would not fuse with the rest of it.

Then Kikyo realized it, he would become a human tonight, just like Inuyasha. It was only two hours until the sun set, so Kikyo decided to buy some time. She spelled her fist to stay shut the told her soul snatchers to find some souls when the sun set. She forced the souls out of her, causing her to faint. The last think she saw was Naraku's startled face as she fell.

_**Kohaku**_

Kohaku was confused. Naraku had ordered him to find Sesshoumaru, and had sent Kana with him to find the guy. _Why didn't Naraku send Kagura instead? Then again, she's been missing for a while…probably being punished for yet another brash attempt at escape._

"Sesshoumaru is near," said Kana. Kohaku shivered. _Holy shit her voice creeps me out! _"Are you cold?" asked Kana. Kohaku shivered again and shook his head.

Then he stepped into a clearing. Sesshoumaru was sleeping, and Rin was sleeping wrapped up in his scarf. Kohaku's heart went a bit faster, which he attributed to the fact that Sesshoumaru's demonic aura was stronger than Naraku's and Naraku's was so strong that every human that came near could feel it.

Sesshoumaru awoke, and glared at Kohaku. Kohaku shivered, and his heart jumped a beat with fear. Then Sesshoumaru's gaze turned from hate to boredom.

"Why the frig are you here?" he asked. At the sound of her master's voice, Rin woke up. Kohaku's heart went even faster as she looked at him with her large brown eyes.

"I-I-I I came with a message from Naraku." _Why am I stuttering like this? It's not like I'm THAT scared._

"Tell us." ordered Sesshoumaru.

"He wants you at the palace. If you are willing to come, Kana and I will guide you."

As Kohaku walked away, he did not notice that he had been blushing the whole time, and that he still was.

He also did not notice that the figure on Ah-Un's back was Kagura.

_**Kana**_

We had arrived at the castle. My moment of bliss ended as Kohaku-kun walked away with the guests. I watched him go and wished that he would acknowledge me. But that would never happen. Even if I was human.


	2. 2 Awake

Chapter 2

This is here thanks to blackrosebride, who is my only reviewer. Arigatou! Well, I hope you like it, enjoy.

_**Shippo**_

****I had gotten separated from Kagome. They were fighting a great big demon, and I was lost. I didn't have a clue where I was, either. If I knew, I'd go to Kaede's village. Well, since I was in a forest food wasn't a problem. And I wasn't being chased by anything. I was alive. I was also 4 feet tall, now! (I was very proud of my height) There were a lot of things going for me.

I chose a direction, and started walking. I soon got tired and climbed a tree to go to sleep. When I woke up, I heard humming. Rin was in the forest, without Sesshoumaru, picking herbs. Jaken and the dragon were nowhere in sight, either.

_Why is she all alone?_ Shippo thought. _Wait! Sesshoumaru likes attacking Inuyasha, so if I follow her and then follow Sesshoumaru, I'll find Kagome! _Proud of his trail of thought, Shippo didn't realize that Sesshoumaru would know for sure if he was being followed.

When Rin went to another field, Shippo followed. Suddenly, the branch he'd been sitting on broke. Rin turned and drew her sword. Within seconds of Shippo's fall, he had a sword at his neck.

"AHHHHHHH!" Shippo screamed. "AHHHH! Someone, help me!" Rin's face lost its serious look. She smiled, then, to Shippo's amazement, instead of killing him, Rin burst out laughing.

"Oh, Shippo. I though you were a thief, or something important like that." she said.

"Oy!" yelled Shippo. "Are you saying I'm not important! I know things about Inuyasha that would be very useful!"

"Oh." she said. Shippo realized he'd made a big mistake. "Then I suppose I'll take you with me."

_Shit!_

_**Naraku**_

Sesshoumaru had sent Rin to gather herbs, when he heard that Naraku wanted him to do something for him. Once she was gone, he said, "What do you want, Naraku?"

"Kikyo has the shard I need, Sesshoumaru, but in her state, she cannot give it to me. I ask you to heal her, as I have heard that you can heal 100 people at once."

"This is true." Sesshoumaru said. He walked over to her. Then, to Naraku's surprise, he drew his sword. The one that he never used. _Something bad is going to happen._ thought Naraku. To his astonishment, Sesshoumaru cut Kikyo in half.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed Naraku. "I asked you to heal her, not cut her in half!"

"She will wake up in one hour." said Sesshoumaru. "Her life is no longer in danger.

"Fool!" shouted Naraku. "She's dead!"

"Not anymore, she isn't." said Sesshoumaru. "I said that she'll wake up in one hour. I meant it."

_**Rin**_

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said. "I found a little kitsune who says he knows stuff about Inuyasha that you would find useful.

"Hand him to me." Sesshoumaru said. Rin did. She was very strong, as Sesshoumaru had raised her. She could easily pick up the 40 pound kitsune by his tail.

Sesshoumaru set Shippo on a table. "Kitsune, tell me what you know or the tail comes off." Shippo looked taken aback. _That seems a bit mean. If the thing dies, it won't be able to tell Sesshoumaru-sama anything. And animal cruelty is just wrong._ Rin thought.

"H-h-h-he ch-changes o-o-o-on n-n-new moo-moo-moo…" Shippo fainted with stress.

"You should have started with or else, Sesshoumaru-sama." said Rin. "Next time, let me do it."_ It's a good thing he has the Tenseiga, or the kitsune would be dead. Man, nothing good comes of his harsh ways._

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said. "You are a good age for a human, now. You should go to a village and settle down with someone. I would miss you, but you can't live the life of a demon forever."

_Am I really that annoying? Does Sesshoumaru-sama really want to get rid of me that badly? I think I'm going to die. _"Sesshoumaru-sama, am I really that useless?"

"No, it's not that, but you don't have forever to live." he said. "You've been like a daughter to me, and I'll miss you immensely, but you need to get yourself a real life. A human life."

"Datte," Rin stammered. "Datte, I want to stay with you! You're the only person that's ever really known me, and I want to stay with you!"

"Rin, you need a human life. Stay in a village, any village, for just one year, then I'll come back for you if you still want to live a demon's life."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." said Rin, and left to find a village. _It's only one year. I can do this if it's only one year._

_**Kagura**_

_Itai!_ Kagura woke up to a kind darkness. She hurt all over, and her clothing was torn to shreds, but she was alive. There were two strong demon presences nearby. One was Naraku, she was in Naraku's castle, and the other…Sesshoumaru. She wondered why Sesshoumaru was in Naraku's castle.

She opened her eyes, and a small fury lump next to her moaned. _Kitsune,_ she thought. _The little one that's always with Inuyasha_. Why is he here?

Sesshoumaru walked over to the woman and used the Tenseiga on her. That was the third time in the past hour, and he didn't like it.

_I feel alive, again!_ thought Kagura. She couldn't feel her heart, but then, that was normal. She had fully recovered. she looked up, a beautiful, healed look; the look of a child in a field of flowers. When she saw Sesshoumaru, she almost said "Ohayo!" very cheerfully, but stopped. _He's an enemy! I must look like a total idiot, showing that side of me to him! What if Naraku-dono finds out?_

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" she asked in the voice that she would use normally. She hoped that her face wasn't burning with embarrassment, as that would ruin the whole effect. Sesshoumaru smiled.

Kagura totally lost her precarious hold on her false personality, there. She blushed and smiled back.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru." she said. "You saved me."

--------------------

Gomen, Kikyo haters. It's all part of the grad plan. Well, hope you liked it, leave a review, kudasai.


End file.
